R-842 is an oral alpha interferon inducer. The purpose of this phase I study is to determine the safety and efficacy of R842 in patients with chronic hepatitis C virus infection. Pharmacokinetic studies will be done after the first and last doses. Efficacy will be monitored using quantitative HCV RNA levels and safety will be monitored by weekly clinic visits and blood draws.